Pixar Animation Studios
Pixar Animation Studios, plus connu comme simplement Pixar, est une société qui produit des films d'animation en images de synthèse. Elle a été achetée en 2006 par la Walt Disney Pictures. En 2009, Pixar a fondé un studio fille au Canada, Pixar Canada. Production Pixar a créé de nombreux films : *''Toy Story, 1995 *1001 pattes, 1998 (''A Bug's Life) *''Toy Story 2, 1999 *Monstres et Cie, 2001 (''Monsters, Inc.) *''Le Monde de Nemo, 2003 (''Finding Nemo) *''Les Indestructibles, 2004 (''The Incredibles) *''Cars : Quatre Roues, 2006 *Ratatouille, 2007 *WALL·E, 2008 *Là-haut, 2009 (''Up) *''Toy Story 3, 2010 *Cars 2, 2011 *Rebelle, 2012 (''Brave) *''Monstres Academy, 2013 (''Monsters University) *''Vice-Versa, 2015 ''(Inside Out) *''Le Voyage d'Arlo, 2015 (''The Good Dinosaur) *''Le Monde de Dory, 2016 (''Finding Dory) *''Cars 3, 2017 *Coco, 2017 *Les Indestructibles 2, 2018 (''Incredibles 2) *''Toy Story 4, 2019 *En avant, 2020 (''Onward) *''Soul, 2020 (''Soul) Pixar a aussi créé des courts-métrages : *''Les Aventures d'André et Wally B., 1984 *Luxo, Jr., 1986 *Red's Dream, 1987 *Tin Toy, 1988 *Knick Knack, 1989 *Le Joueur d'échecs, 1998 (''Geri's Game) *''Drôles d'oiseaux sur une ligne à haute tension, 2000 (''For the birds) *''Saute-mouton, 2003 (''Boundin') *''L'Homme-orchestre, 2005 (''One Man Band) *''Extra-terrien, 2006 (''Lifted) *''Presto, 2008 *Passages nuageux, 2009 (''Partly Cloudy) *''Jour Nuit, 2010 (''Day & Night) *''La Luna, 2012 *Lava, 2015 Pixar a aussi fait d'autres courts-métrages à part : *La Nouvelle Voiture de Bob, 2002 (''Mike's New Car) *''Baby-Sitting Jack-Jack, 2005 (''Jack-Jack Attack) *''Martin et la Lumière Fantôme, 2006 (''Mater and the Ghostlight) *''Notre ami le rat, 2007 (''Your Friend the Rat) *''BURN-E, 2008 *La Mission spéciale de Dug, 2009 (''Dug's Special Mission) *''The Legend of Mor'du, 2012 Pixar avait débuté un film appelé ''Newt mais qui a été annulé. Il était prévu pour paraître en 2011. À venir Pixar a dévoilé des films en production qui paraîtront dans les prochaines années : * En avant (2020) * Soul (2020) Le format Pixar All Pixar features have a common theme. The setting of the film is always a world in which people/creatures/objects that are not commonly thought to have normal everyday lives live in societies resembling modern American society. For example : *''Toy Story, ''Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, et Toy Story 4 — Toys come to life and have adventures when their owners are away. *''1001 pattes'' — Insects live in harmony and have their own hierarchy and tiny little cities. *''Monstres et Cie'' et Monstres Academy — Horrifying monsters live everyday lives in their own community. Scaring kids is just their day job. *''Le Monde de Nemo'' et Le Monde de Dory — The ocean, like Earth's land mass, has its own cities, schools, and communities ruled by fish. *''Les Indestructibles'' et Les Indestructibles 2 — Superheroes live among us and take ordinary jobs and have ordinary problems, such as a greedy boss or a troublemaking son. *''Cars, ''Cars 2, and Cars 3 — Vehicles live by themselves without humans. *''Ratatouille'' — A rat visits Paris and wants to cook. *''WALL·E'' — A little robot finds adventure in space. *''Là-haut'' — An old man's house gets lifted by balloons and he finds adventure. *''Rebelle'' — In a kingdom, a rebellious princess wants to live as freely as she desires. *''Vice-Versa'' — Taking place inside a girl's mind, five emotions have conflict helping her adjust to a new life in a new place. *''Le Voyage d'Arlo'' — A young dinosaur tries to find his way home with the help of a strange caveboy. *''Coco'' — A living boy ends up in the Land of the Dead, a place where people live as skeletons after they die. *''En avant'' — Two elf brothers try to use magic to bring back their deceased father. *''Soul'' — A jazz performer's soul wants to try and get back into his original body after an accident. Liens externes * Pixar Wiki ar:بيكسار de:Pixar Animation Studios en:Pixar es:Pixar Animation Studios nl:Pixar Animation Studios pt-br:Pixar ro:Pixar ru:Pixar uk:Pixar Animation Studios zh:皮克斯 Catégorie:Pixar Catégorie:Société